Love Triangle
by creativexspark
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, but what happens when long-forgotten Nahuel shows up? And when long-forgotten enemies show up? Rated T, just in case. Story is better than summary.
1. My story

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own Twilight and its characters. Same goes for the other books.**

**A/N: This is my first story on fanfic EVER. I love to write and hope that you all enjoy my story. It is after Breaking Dawn, so if you haven't read it you probably won't get it. But if you have read it, enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Renesmee POV

I was in my room in the cottage, reading my favorite book. Mom and Dad were out hunting, and I was all alone. Somebody knocked on the door, so I put down _Wuthering Heights_ and ran to open the door. My vampiric speed meant that this lasted only 3 seconds, maybe less.

I opened the door, and there was Jake.

My face lit up, and so did his.

"Ready for our date?" he asked, holding out flowers. I stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Always," I said.

Let me back up a little. My mom and dad are vampires, and I am half vampire. My boyfriend, Jacob Black, is actually a werewolf. He imprinted on me when I was born, and now I am finally old enough to go out with him as his girlfriend. But he didn't have to wait long. I grew abnormally fast, and now we can be together.

Back to the present. Lately, Alice (my psychic aunt) has been seeing weird visions. She won't tell me what they are. If I persist, then she will tell me "a visitor is coming." But it has to be someone bad. I know she would tell me otherwise. But I pushed that thought aside, and made room for Jake.

"So what are we doing for our date?" I said.

"Well, I thought we would just go back to the leech- um, Cullen's house and watch some TV." I frowned at his use of words, but obliged anyway. We took our time walking, though we both knew that we could go much faster.

"Why do you want to go to the house?" I asked, making small talk.

"Well, you see, ummm…." He started.

"Big game tonight?" I asked. I didn't need to be Auntie Alice to know that. His face lit up, his almost-black eyes smiling.

"You don't mind, right?" he asked, to be polite.

"Of course not," I said. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

We were at the house finally, and we found it in disarray. Aunt Alice was sitting in a chair, rubbing her temples. Uncle Jasper was at her side, with my Dad.

"Try to focus," Uncle Jasper said softly.

"Arrghh! I can't! Something is clouding it up!" She said to him. Dad looked at us, and he mouthed "go". We knew we caused problems with Auntie Alice's visions, but it usually meant Jake and I were the last to know everything.

We walked outside, where my Dad met us.

"Alice says the visitor will be coming very soon. Maybe today." He said.

"Are we allowed to know?" Jake asked.

"Alice can't see. Her visions aren't very clear, and she's scared."

"C'mon Edward! You have no guesses?"

"We can't figure it out. If it were a werewolf, she wouldn't know at all. If it were a vampire, she'd know for sure. If it were a human, we wouldn't even bother. But this is making her visions almost blank. With every passing day, they disappear more and more. Today she can barely see. It's like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee…." He trailed off with a thoughtful look. Dad dashed back into the house. If I blinked, I would have missed it.

* * *

Dad never came back, but that was OK. Jacob and I were still sitting outside the house, watching the sun slowly set. After forever, Jake looked down at me.

"No matter what or who is coming, we will be OK," he said. It was kind of random, but I guess he felt the need to reassure somebody, possibly himself. I only nodded. He bent down and kissed me for a long time, and then he picked me up and carried me off to the cottage. He set me down, and we walked through the door.

"I'm running patrol tonight, but I will be back tomorrow," He told me. Again, I only nodded, and again, he bent down to kiss me. I pulled away after a while.

"Goodnight," I said, smiling. I walked to my room, sat down, and wondered about the visitor.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know. I promise to get up the next chapter soon, and I promise it will be better than this one. :) Oh, and could anyone tell me at what age Nessie will stop growing? I looked all over Breaking Dawn but I couldn't find it. Mega Cyber Cookies to anyone who knows!!!!**


	2. The visitor visits

**Disclaimer: I think you know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Twilight or anything related (unfortunately). This story, however, is 100 %, completely, and totally mine!**

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who told me Renesmee's age!!!!! I got mixed answers, but it ranged from about 7-20. So, for the story, let's say Renesmee is immortally frozen at about 16, since that's Jacob's age. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

RPOV

The next morning was beautiful and sunny. Definitely not vampire weather.

As I was reading my book, Dad came into my room. He sat at the end of my bed, his skin slightly sparkling from the light coming in through my window.

"Aunt Alice's visions have gone completely blank," he told me. "She expects the visitor to be coming soon. Maybe even today."

"Today?" I said, stunned. "But we haven't prepared. We don't even know what it is!" I told him.

"Yes, and that's why your mother and I have decided it was best if you stayed in the cottage until we came for you. Don't let anybody in without our consent."

"Jacob?" I asked. I couldn't be banned from my Jake.

"Fine," Dad said. He looked up, and just as he did Mom entered the room.

"The visitor is here," she chimed. My dad looked at me, and left.

"Dad talked to you?" Mom asked. Even if she was a vampire frozen at 17, she still played the role of a concerned parent quite well.

"Yes, mom." I said. With that, she left. I leaned back on my pillow and picked up my book.

* * *

_Knock, knock._ I went to the door, and saw Jacob through the peep hole. My face fell. It was well after 5 o'clock, and neither Mom nor Dad had shown up. Of course, vampires didn't sleep.

"Hello," I greeted when I opened the door. Jacob leaned down and kissed me.

"Any news about the visitor?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would know," I sighed. We walked into the den, where I lit a fire. "I haven't heard anything all day. I thought you might have gone past the house," I explained.

"Sorry, I took the forest route." I just noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of cutoffs and the leather string around his ankle. It was his usual patrol ensemble. "Why don't you just go up to the house and see?" he suggested.

"I have strict orders to stay here until a Cullen comes," I grimaced. I had finished my book. Twice. I had nothing to do but wait and worry. Worry, mostly. What if something had happened? What if it was one of the Volturi? I remember them so clearly, though I was so young when I met them. I remember the fear they gave me. I can't stand it! I put my hand on Jake's face, to let him know what I was feeling. He only nodded.

* * *

We sat and watched TV until 10:45, when a knock, ever so soft, interrupted my silent worrying. Through the peephole I could see….. Uncle Jasper. My favorite uncle. I opened the door. He looked down at me. He was just a few inches taller than I was.

"Nessie, you can come to the house," he said. He made me feel calm, so that meant either it was really bad or there was nothing to worry about. I hoped it was the latter.

"What about me?" Jacob called.

"I think it would be best if you went back to La Push," Jasper said.

"Why?" Jacob asked. "Is something so wrong that I can't come with Nessie?"

"It's another vampire. We just aren't sure how he will react to werewolves."

"Have I met him before?" I asked.

"You both have. When Renesmee was younger." Said Uncle Jazz. Jacob and I walked out the door.

"Be good," I told him, and he nodded. I stretched up and kissed him. He pulled me tight, and it was hard to pull away. His flaming arms kept me warm in the night's cold. I finally looked at him. Something silently passed between us, the imprint and the werewolf, and he let me go. He started to transform, and lept off into the forest.

Uncle Jasper and I rushed to the house. Dad was waiting for me on the front porch. I touched his face to show him questions.

"It's alright," He said. We went inside. Auntie Alice was sitting with Auntie Rosalie on the couch. Uncle Emmet was sitting on the loveseat. My eyes wandered to Mom, where she was standing next to a young man, about my age. His skin was chocolate. His eyes were honey brown and they were focused on me. Judging by his features, I guessed he was Amazonian.

"Renesmee," my mom said, always boycotting my nickname, "This is Nahuel. He is like you."

I stared at him in disbelief. I can't believe I didn't remember him at first! I _have _met him before, and I know what he is. He is the only other male half vampire we know.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know!!!! And I have another question…. Can half-vampires sleep when they have reached maturity? I know Nessie did when she was a baby, but…..**

**I don't plan on making these questions a habit :) So review, review, review!!! And thanks to all of the people who have favorited this story…. It means a lot!**


	3. Don't look at me like that

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. At all. :(

**A/N: Ok, I never got an answer to my question, but that's alright. If you know, feel free to tell me. Anyway, I hope you guys like my story. On to the fanfic!!!!**

* * *

I sat down on the sofa, between Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. Auntie Rosalie put her arms around me.

"I think now that everyone is here, Nahuel should explain to us why _he_ is here," Mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," said Nahuel. "I remember Renesmee from a few years ago, and it recently struck me that she would be fully grown around now. I have come to, er, help her transition, as I know it can be hard. However, I forgot how she had such a wonderful, experienced family of vampires." He had an accent, but it was barely there. His voice was warm and inviting.

"Nonsense! You are always welcome in our home," Said Grampa Carlisle. "We just ask that you don't hunt in our area. We are vegetarians."

"Of course not! I will live on human food for now. I can survive on either." Nahuel assured us. I didn't know how I felt about this. The way he looked at me, it was too adoring. I just didn't think his definition of "help" was the same as mine.

"What about your sisters?" I asked, "I mean, not to be rude, but wouldn't they offer more help, being the same gender and all?" I returned his gaze with less affection. I took one of my red-gold ringlets and curled it around my finger.

"They refuse. They do not want to travel away from their creator, and I do not think it would be wise to have him around with so many humans in the area." It was reasonable. Carlisle took Nahuel upstairs and showed him to the guest room. The rest of us went outside.

"Nessie, will you be OK with him here?" Dad asked.

"I don't know…. The way he was looking at me was kind of odd," I told him.

"He probably was just looking at you because you've grown so much since he last saw you," Said Aunt Rose.

"Maybe," I allowed. I waved goodbye and turned to leave.

* * *

I was walking alone in the forest. Probably not the smartest thing, but I was pretty sure I could take whatever came at me. The sun was high in the sky, and my skin sparkled. Only slightly though, since I was only half of a vampire. All of the sudden, Nahuel jumped in front of me. I swear, if he makes a move, I will burn him right there.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Good afternoon," I said. I went around him and continued walking. He stopped in front of me again.

"We haven't had a chance to formally meet," he said.

"Nessie," I held out my hand.

"Nahuel," he smiled and shook it. I went around him again.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding me?" He asked.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I said back. He stopped and looked thoughtful.

"I suppose there is," he said. Then he dashed away. What was that supposed to mean? _I suppose there is?_ Why do boys have to be so confusing? Argh! I kept walking, chewing on Nahuel's last words, and wondering where he disappeared to.

All of the sudden, someone was kissing me. I thought it was Nahuel, so I punched their face.

"Ow! Nessie!" a string of profanities was let out. That wasn't Nahuel, that was Jacob. And I think I just punched him in the face. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"I thought you were Nahuel," I apologized. I wasn't too worried. Werewolves heal fast. "Why the f--- would I be Nahuel?" Jacob yelled again. Apparently pain made his voice louder.

"Well, he was just following me, and I thought….."

"Wait. _Nahuel _is the visitor?" Jacob said, astonished.

"Yes. He says he is here to help transition to being immortally frozen."

"Well, that's _all_ he's helping you with," Jake growled.

"C'mon," I said, "Let's get you to Grampa."

* * *

**A/N: And that is where the love triangle starts! So, what do you think????? Tell me!!!! I hope you guys like Nahuel's character. SMeyer never really elaborated on him, so I'm kind of making it up as I go. Updates may be slow. Check back next Saturday, and I will try to have two more chapters up. **


	4. My imprint is jealous

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been a busy week, and my Document Manager on fanfic was having some problems saving my document :( . Anyway, I saw Twilight!!!!!! I'm not going to spoil anything, but I just want to say that it was the BEST MOVIE EVER!!!!! ****:)**By the time we had gotten to Grampa Carlisle, Jacob's face was almost healed. The benefits of being a werewolf. Nahuel had gone out for the time being, to who knows where. I really didn't care though.

* * *

Jacob and I sat quietly on the pale sofa. I was resting my head on his chest, and he was distractedly playing with my curls. I could tell he was thinking about Nahuel. Probably thinking about the consequences if he hurt him. Jacob was still steaming about the whole thing with Nahuel in the forest. Why did I have to tell him? Couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? We all have enough to worry about.

The door opened. Nahuel walked in. I could feel Jacob tense; I could feel him start to shiver. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him relaxing images. He stopped shaking, but he was still tense. Nahuel was wearing a completely different ensemble from when I saw him in the forest. He had on a dark green Polo shirt with khakis. He looked good, I was reluctant to admit. Jake must have noticed me staring. He stopped playing with my hair and clutched me tighter.

"Good evening," Nahuel said to us. He was really quite polite.

"Hello," I smiled. Jacob mumbled hi. I sat up straighter and allowed room for Nahuel to sit. He gracefully sat on my right, while Jacob was steaming on my left. I was in the middle, keeping the peace.

"How was your day, Nahuel?" Just then I realized that I might be leading him on. Maybe that was why he was looking so happy.

"Just fine, thank you. I bought some new outfits so I could, er, blend in to the crowd with the rest of the Cullens."

"How nice," I was trying to be vaguer in case I gave him the wrong message. "This is my boyfriend, Jacob," I motioned to my werewolf. I could have sworn that Nahuel's face fell ever so slightly when I said 'boyfriend', but he will have to deal. "Jacob, would you like to say anything to our guest?"

"May mway mrom my kurlfrnd," he mumbled. I stared at him. It sounded like he just told him to stay away from me.

"What was that Jacob?" I smiled, but my eyes were slits.

"Very nice to meet you, Nahool," Jacob stuck out his hand.

"It's Nahuel." Jacob flinched when their hands met. Could he be any ruder?

"We have to go now," I said. Jacob needs some talking to.

* * *

We were outside in the forest. Jacob was carrying me again.

"We need to talk," I said. Jacob kept walking, but I knew he was listening. Besides, he was carrying me. It's not like he could step away. "The way you acted with Nahuel was just immature. I expected better of you." Jacob grunted.

"Do you really mistrust me that much?" I asked. "So much that you would think I would… I would _cheat_ on you? Get a grip, Jake." I was astonished. _That's _what he was thinking? Please. I jumped out of his arms and ran as fast as I could to the cottage. He kept up, but I ran faster. At some point he stopped running. I slammed the cottage door and sat down on my bed. Tears ran from my human eyes, down my vampire face. I looked at myself in the mirror across my bed. My imprint didn't trust me. _He didn't trust me._ I cried some more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I need to leave something for you guys to think about besides the movie :) so, revieeeeeeeeeeewwwwww!!!!!!!! Don't be afraid to say how awesome the Twilight movie was, too! Next Chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon, promise. **


	5. Practice With Nahuel and Jake

**Disclaimer: Everyone should know it by now. I am not the author of Twilight. I don't own any thing. I am not secretly SMeyer writing an RPOV to see how you guys like it, and possibly publish it if it is well recieved. That's not me.**

**A/N: I actually don't have much to say right now….. So enjoy the story!**Around 11 o'clock that night Jake walked through the door. I barely ever locked it, and he had a key anyway. He sat down next to me on the sofa. I was in a pair of pink flannel pajamas, watching TV. For a while nobody said anything. I could hear Jacob's heavy breathing from running as a werewolf. He must have run hard, because it took a lot for him to work up a sweat.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he spoke first. I made a small noise. "I really should have more trust in you," he continued. I wasn't going to speak; I wanted him to understand his fault. Am I sounding like a whiny, lovesick, teenage girl yet? "You _are _my imprint, after all. And most imprints, if not all, choose their werewolves. The legends aren't always right, right?" He said. I guess they weren't, but they mostly were. And the legend goes that most imprints choose their lovers, but there is always one every now and then that breaks the werewolf's heart. If I were to do that to Jake… I pushed that thought aside. Nahuel meant nothing to me. My world revolved around Jake, and his revolved around me. Nahuel was his own galaxy, millions of light years away.

"It's alright," I finally said. I still didn't know how I really felt, but the fact the Jacob was apologizing was enough for now. Why can't it be like before? I'm immortal, and so is he. We used to act like normal lovesick teenagers, without a care in the world. Though I am really about 7 years old, and he is 16, and that can make it hard. Especially considering the fact that I look 16, and he looks 23. But Nahuel looks 16. Arghh! Why am I still thinking about him? He finds his way into my thoughts constantly. I must have thought of him at least 10 times in the past hour. Maybe that was his gift? Like I could make others read my thoughts, maybe he could put himself in other's minds. I wish he had never come. I don't need help functioning as a half-vampire.

As I was lost in thought, Jacob leaned over and kissed me. He kissed me for a long time. I don't know why, but it didn't feel right. I think… I think I was having second thoughts. I was having doubts _about my imprint._ Stupid Nahuel!!!

* * *

_Knock, knock._ Two very light taps on the door. Jacob stopped kissing me. I went to the door. Through the peephole I could see Uncle Jazz… and Nahuel.

"Nahuel wanted to start your training as a vampire, so I showed him the way to your cottage," Uncle Jasper explained when I opened the door. My face probably wasn't very inviting.

"This late at night?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep," Nahuel replied.

"I have company. I'm sorry, maybe some other time," I was about to close the door, when Nahuel dashed inside. Uncle Jasper left. Nahuel closed the door.

"You again," Jacob growled. He had appeared behind me. Jake was so protective.

"Yes. I am here to start Renesmee's training," Nahuel said in perfect English.

"I'm sorry, but Renesmee is busy," Jacob said back. His voice was flat. He sounded like he was trying to hold back anger.

"This would be the best time for Renesmee," Nahuel politely argued.

"Does Renesmee get a say in this?" I asked. They both looked at me. "How about Nahuel practices with me, and Jacob watches? That way we all know what's going on." They nodded. I went to my room and changed into a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a white sleeveless top. I put my red gold curls in a ponytail. I walked out the door. Both Jacob and Nahuel held out their arms for me. I grabbed on to both. Nahuel flashed me a dazzling smile. Jacob leaned down and kissed me. Nahuel ran fast. I caught up. Jacob did to. I could tell Nahuel was trying to get rid of Jacob, but he was too much of a gentleman to say anything.

* * *

We eventually arrived at the field where Nahuel and I met so long ago.

"Our first part of training is strength," Nahuel said. He grabbed a rock. He put it on his palm, and smashed his other hand on it. It turned to dust. It reminded me of when Mom first turned into a vampire, and she was having fun destroying rocks.

"Watch this, Nahuel," I said smugly. I'm not new to being a vampire, and I wanted him to know that. I ran over to a large bolder. I gracefully jumped in the air and disregarded gravity. I spun around and landed on top of the boulder. It looked light. The boulder fell to dust beneath me. Jacob watched, dumbfounded. I never let on that I had so much strength. Nahuel started clapping.

"I suppose we shall move on to speed," he said. I stared at him. He had seen me run. He knew how fast I was.

He started running at top speed. He was going to hit a tree. He swerved at the last crucial moment He wouldn't have been hurt, but the impact would have made the tree explode. I copied his move. He did another course. I did it flawlessly. We went like that for hours. Different tests, different categories. I passed everything. Nahuel really underestimated me. He really didn't have anything to teach me.

"I think we practiced enough," Nahuel said.

"I agree," Jacob said, putting his arm around my shoulder. There was a soft breeze that made me shiver, and Jacob hugged me closer.

We walked back to cottage. We all walked slowly, enjoying the night air. But I think that was just me. Nahuel and Jacob were silently staring each other down behind me. I reached the cottage door and turned around.

"Goodnight Jacob, Goodnight Nahuel," I said respectively. I closed the door before any of them could get in. Or that's what I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Review!!!!!!!! So, what is your fave song on the Twilight soundtrack??? I like I Caught Myself by Paramore :) Updates will be slow. Just so you guys know, I will probably update on weekends, b/c I have really busy weeks. So, check back next Saturday!!!**

**ADDED: OK, I just realized next week is thanksgiving.. so I'm gonna be out of town! so, you might have to survive for 2 weeks without me... :(**


	6. Nahuel just keeps causing problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it.**

**A/N: I'm back!!!! And that means more updates!!! Yay!!! Ok, just a reminder, since it's been so long and all, that I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger. So, if you don't remember it, you might want to go back to the last chapter and refresh your memory. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I went down the hall to my room. I sat on my bed, on the bright pink comforter that Aunt Alice picked out for me. Thought I didn't need to sleep, I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds of nature. Crickets, birds, leaves rustling. I got up. Moonlight poured in through my window, and cast a pale light on everything in my room. I heard a noise. I turned to my left, and saw my coat had fallen off of its hanger. I was getting paranoid. I heard another noise to my right. I turned. Sitting in my desk chair was Nahuel. Maybe I should be more paranoid.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. I smoothed out my curls, and looked down at my outfit. I was still wearing the sweat outfit. Not that I cared about what Nahuel thought of my looks.

"Long enough. It's a beautiful night outside, don't you think?" He asked.

"If it's so beautiful out, why are you inside?" I snapped. I was getting really fed up of his dazzling me. I was in love with Jacob. Jacob, not Nahuel. Jaaaaacooobbbbb.

"Because I found something more beautiful," he looked at me again. It disgusted me.

"Look, Nahuel. I have a boyfriend. In fact, I have an imprint. So, stay-" he started kissing me in the middle of my rant. He kissed me deeply. I tried to pull away, but he held on tight. His arms snaked around my waist, his kisses clouding my mind. He tasted sweet, like a vampire. No! This was wrong. So wrong. So very, very wrong. But somehow, it felt right. Really right. We were both half-vampires, immortally frozen at the same age. Jacob was a werewolf. He was a different species. He couldn't stay 16 forever. He had to stop phasing someday. Nahuel and I could live forever….forever.

We kept kissing. A little voice inside my head warned me that I shouldn't let Nahuel do this. Jacob was my one true love. I barely knew Nahuel. I ignored the little voice. We stood there for what seemed like hours. I thought I heard the door open and close. Probably just Mom or Dad. They wouldn't bother me. Or us. Footsteps came down the hall. My door opened. Jacob stood there, watching us. I pulled away from Nahuel.

"Jacob! It- it's not what you think!" I hastily said. "_He _kissed _me_! I tried to stop him." Jacob walked into my room. He faced Nahuel. His whole body shook. Anger distorted his features. I put a hand on his arm, but he shook it off. Jake ran out of the house fast. I followed him.

* * *

"Jacob!" I had lost Jacob in the chase. He had turned in to a wolf and blended in with the forest. I was wandering the forest, looking for him, or another werewolf. Somewhere in the distance, a lonely howl rose. It filled me with sadness. It was Jacob, mourning for his lost love. How could I have let this happen? I sat down on a tree stump. I must be the worst imprint in the history of La Push. I cheated on him! With a half vampire! I lifted my head. I heard footsteps. Seth was in cutoffs, meaning he was just a werewolf. Meaning he talked to Jacob.

"Wow, Nessie. Jacob hasn't been this upset since Bell got engaged," He told me.

I buried my head back into my arms. Jacob hadn't told me about him and Mom, but I had heard plenty of stories from the pack. I knew that this was bad. Nahuel had really screwed everything up. I just hoped I could fix it.

"Don't feel bad! I mean, what you did was bad, it was really BAD. B-A-D. But you're not a bad person Nessie!" Seth was trying to comfort me. He wasn't helping. I got up from my tree stump.

"Seth, I'm going home for a while. Tell Jacob I'm there," I said softly.

"Sure will," he promised. I ran back home.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed when Mom came in.

"What's a matter?" Her voice was beautiful. She sat down next to me and put her arm around me. I told her about everything that had happened. She was a great listener. When I was finished, she looked at me.

"You are a strong girl, Renesmee. Stronger than most. You will choose the right thing," typical pep talk from any mom, human or vampire. It didn't help.

"Bella, Alice wants you," Dad said from their room. He didn't need to yell, we could hear him fine. Mom rolled her eyes, and went to her dressing appointment with Aunt Alice. I picked up a random book and turned to a random page.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short, but I have some other stuff planned and I don't want too many things happening in one chapter. So, you will have to wait for probably about a week. But I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise to make the next longer. Review!**


	7. Another unexpected surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I've been busy. I just keep meaning to write… but something always comes up. The important thing is that the chapter is here now. However, this chapter is not that good, but exciting things are happening soon. The next chapter will behold the excitement. **

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Jacob and Nahuel. Who did I love more? Did I truly love either of them? That was a dumb question. Of course I love Jacob; he's my imprint! As for Nahuel… I don't know. Can a person love two people at once? Obviously not. Maybe I should go to La Push and find Jacob. If anything, he'll be with Billy.

I decided to call before I went, to see if they were even home.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hey, you've reached the Blacks! Not here right now, leave a message._

_Beeeep_

I hung up. Maybe he just wasn't answering. Maybe he finally got caller ID. I grabbed my purple corduroy coat and ran out the door, into the brisk afternoon air.

I revved up the engine of the car. I wasn't technically allowed to drive, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to. That also didn't mean that I didn't have my own car. Because I did. It was "for emergencies," and I barely used the light green sedan. I pulled out of the driveway and went on the highway.

* * *

About 15 minutes later I reached La Push. I stopped in front of Jacob's small home. I saw something move in the window. I went up to the door, taking deep breaths on my way there. I knocked lightly. The door swung open to reveal Sam. He stared down at me. I was petite, but felt even smaller standing next to him. I noticed Sam's expression. It was grim. He stepped aside and I walked in through the door. Paul, Quil, Leah, Jared, and Seth were there. So was Billy. They had the same expression as Sam. Jacob wasn't anywhere to be found. I stared at the ground, embarrassed. This is my entire fault! Leah was giving me a look that could kill. I took of my jacket and tossed it on an empty rocking chair. I sat down between Quil and Seth. They were the most harmless werewolves. Seth put his arm around my shoulder as a comforting gesture, but it had the opposite effect. The heat reminded me of Jacob. Sam was the first to speak.

"I hope you are aware of what has happened," He said sternly.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"Jacob has run away. He hasn't become human since the… incident. He is traveling south, but that is all we know. We can't predict anything else. Last time he ran away he went north. He is going to be hard to find. In the mean time, the pack believes it would be best to limit our interactions with you and your family." They wanted to get rid of me? But I'm an imprint! I'm like part of the family!

"Why?" I asked, "What can I do to make this up?" I wanted to make it better.

"Nothing," Leah spat. I stared at the pack, and then ran out the door at top speed.

* * *

I jumped in the car and went from 0 to 90. I sped through the highway, barely paying attention. I got home in record time and ran to my room. Leah was usually cranky, but to be with _Sam, _when he wasn't even her Alpha any more. Nahuel was waiting for me in my room. He won't leave me alone!

"Go away!" I spat. His smug expression didn't change.

"Now that the dog is out of the way, we can be with each other," he was still being smug. He sprinted over to me, and started kissing me. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I pushed as hard as possible. Go away!!! I thought. This sucked. I punched him with the strength I used to crush that boulder to dust. He stepped back.

"YOU SCREWED EVERYTHING UP!" I yelled. He winced. I continued in my big voice. "GO AWAY! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DETESTE YOU!"

"You will learn to love me," Nahuel said calmly.

"The hell I won't!" I said. I turned my head. Aunt Alice appeared in the door way.

"The Volturi, they're coming," she said with glassy eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!!!! Promise to update soon. Seriously.**


	8. Pleading to the Pack

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight I do not.**

**A/N: Told you I would update soon!!!**

* * *

I stared at Alice open-mouthed. The Volturi? They couldn't possibly have any reason to come! Or could they? I put my hand on Aunt Alice's cheek to ask her these questions.

"Well, you remember when the Volturi came, ready to kill us all?" She asked.

"Of course," I said. How could you not forget something like that?

"Well, the Volturi has just decided to reassess. They don't know that you are civilized; they think you could be a potential threat. Obviously, seeing Nahuel wasn't enough for Aro. He really just wants to check up on you… but I'm afraid something badwill happen."

"With them around, something always does," I said, grim. "Should we call in every vampire again? Have them witness me again?" I said sarcastically. I hate being treated like an object. Why couldn't Aro see that I was a person too?

"That won't be necessary; I think your growth will be evidence enough." Alice left the room to tell everyone else, though I'm sure Dad already told them. Nahuel looked at me.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" He asked, meaning he wanted to kiss me more.

"Sure," I said. As he bent down, I started screaming at him again. "THE VOLTURI! IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE OF YOU NAHUEL! YOU SEEM TO LOVE SCREWING UP MY LIFE! I'M DONE WITH YOU! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!" His face wasn't really that ugly… but on the inside it was grotesque. Nahuel stood there, not really sure what to do.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just thought you loved me, like the way I love you," he said.

"And what gave you that idea?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Well, you're a half-vampire, I'm a half-vampire…"

"And that means we're meant for each other?" I asked. What a stupid idea.

"It's what works!" He argued.

"Maybe I don't want what works!" I argue back, "Maybe I want my imprint! My Jacob!" I sat at the edge of my bed. "Nahuel, I will give you 10 seconds to leave my cottage and return to your guestroom."

He ran. For once, he actually obeyed me.

* * *

We were all in the main house, sitting around the dining room table. I sat myself in between my mother and father, which was the farthest seat away from Nahuel. Grampa Carlisle was standing and Aunt Alice was to his left.

"As you all know, Alice has informed us that the Volturi are planning a visit," he started.

"They will be coming soon. It will be during the day, in the afternoon. It will be sunny. The temperature will be cold," Aunt Alice told us. We would all know the day; it was rarely ever sunny in Forks. And it's been getting colder every day.

"Where?" Asked Dad.

"In the field, the same place as last time," Aunt Alice informed us.

"We should make strategies," Dad said, "If we are to keep everyone safe. I say it's best to wait until they ask for Nessie to bring her out. And make sure that we keep on our toes. Bella, will you be able to spread out your shield like last time?"

"Of course," Mom said. I walked over and put my hand on Aunt Alice's face. I told her all about Jacob. If there was any one I could trust with my boy problems, it's Auntie Alice.

"I see," she said, "I think we will have to persuade the werewolves, they were such a big help last time. As for Jacob…" she trailed off. I knew what she was thinking. He was probably the most important, since he was an Alpha.

"What's happening?"? Mom asked, cocking her head. She couldn't read minds. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie were looking at me as well.

"Um, Jacob is, not available at the moment," I said. Nahuel smirked. I gave him a death glare. Mom noticed it, and nodded her head slightly. She knew.

"Well, that is all we know for now, and I think Edward shall be the one to reason with the werewolves," Grampa Carlisle decided. Dad rushed off to the phone to talk to the werewolves, Mom, went back to the cottage, Aunt Alice was in her room with Uncle Jasper, trying to focus on the Volturi, and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet went to hunt. I was alone with Nahuel. Fate has a funny way of doing things.

"Jacob won't be able to protect you now," he told me.

"Who says?" I asked.

"Well, he is far away…"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Speaking of which, I thought I told you to leave me alone," I said as he was inching closer to me. I was inching farther away. Then my Dad's voice interrupted us. He finally got through to the pack. Having my super-hearing, I could hear Sam on the other line as well.

"Hello, Sam, this is Edward Cullen," my Dad started.

"_Hello, Edward."_

"I am aware that the circumstances could be better at this time, but I have a favor to ask you concerning the safety of Nessie."

"_The Pack does not choose to involve ourselves with Renesmee. She has chosen to be with Vampires. We respect her decision, but it has resulted in losing an Alpha, and we cannot associate with her anymore."_

"Please Sam, just hear what the situation is." Dad asked.

"_We're listening, but we make no promises to help."_

"I understand that. Alice has just informed us that the Volturi are coming to reassess Renesmee. We are not gathering every vampire again, but we ask for your assistance just in case."

"_I understand. However, as you know we try to distance ourselves away from your leaders," _Sam wasn't budging.

"I understand your decision, but thank you any way for hearing our dilemma," with that, Dad hung up.

* * *

**A/N: More next time!!! So, please review, I promise to reply!!! And there is a poll on my profile, so now you can vote for who you want Nessie to end up with (Jake or Nahuel). I'll update soon!!!!**


	9. They Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else related to it. It's a sad fact of life.**

**A/N: You guys are awesome!!! Chapter 8 got tons of hits. Thank you all so much!!!! I am so sorry that it took so long to put up this chapter, but I went on vacation. By the way, has anyone else been having trouble with their traffic page? Ever since the New Year, my traffic page gives me an error. It's annoying.  
UPDATE: Yay! My traffic page is back. Thanks for all of the hits, guys! :)**

* * *

We were back at the dining room table, with our same seating arrangements. Dad stood up.

"The pack has not forgiven Renesmee for the… incident, and will not aid us," Dad informed us.

"So they're just going to let Aro kill us?" Mom asked. She was getting a little over reactive.

"Bella, calm down. I know Aro, and he won't do anything rash without reason. However, his reasoning can be a little off," said Grampa Carlisle. This is my fault that it's happening. My entire fault. Actually, it was Nahuel's fault, too.

"Nahuel," I started, "I think it would be better for you, and us, if you left. As you can see, I am living with a family of experienced vampires that will help me realize my full half-vampire potential. I am not aging any more, and perhaps we will see each other in the future. Not the near future, though."

"Ah, but Renesmee, I would feel better if I left knowing I taught you everything a half-vampire should know. You are still young, and I think you have much more to learn," Nahuel calmly argued.

"I have been half-human _and _half-vampire since I was born, just like you, Nahuel."

"But when I was new to the world, I wished I had someone more experienced than just Huilen."

"And I do. I have the Cullens. I also had the wolves to protect me, but you took care of that, didn't you?" I was trying to keep my cool, but I could feel my cheeks flush with anger. I stared straight at Nahuel's dark brown eyes, as he stared into my milk chocolate ones.

"Yes, but do you know any other half- vampires around?" He asked.

"No. But they have taught me how to be a vampire, and the wolves have taught me how to be human. At least, their imprints have. And that's all I really need to know. So thanks for your help, but, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, get your things and LEAVE!" I stood up, the chair scraping across the floor. I walked out the door, my red curls bouncing. Everyone stared at my back. I wasn't going to turn around. I didn't want to wait and see whether Nahuel leaves. I just hope he knows that there will be consequences if I see him again.

* * *

I broke in to a run once I reached the forest. I ran and ran and ran, but I wasn't sure where to. It was so nice out. It was freezing, but for once it wasn't raining. In fact, there was hardly a cloud in the sky. My skin sparkled. I stopped when I reached an open field. The meadow. Wait, the sun, the cold….I looked at my watch. It's 4:30. No, it can't be today. But in the distance I saw something glimmer; something in a black cloak. Oh crap. It is today. The Volturi are coming. What do I do? I guess there's no use hiding. If I see them, then they see me.

"Um… hi?" I tentatively said. I didn't have to yell. I knew the heard me. They sped up to greet me. It wasn't the whole guard like last time. Just Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They moved in synchronized steps; their black cloaks hid their feet, so it looked like they were floating. Seeing them up close made my heart beat faster.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?" Aro stepped forward when he asked this. I straightened up and tried to keep my voice steady.

"I am Renesmee Cullen."

"The Renesmee I remember was just a little girl," said Aro.

"The little girl has grown," I said defiantly. I noticed that Aro was doing all the talking.

"Where is the rest of your coven? Excuse me, I mean family. I would love to talk to Carlisle." He put his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was reading my mind. I didn't want him to know what happened back at the house. He would surely find some way to use it to his advantage. I shrugged it off and stepped back from him.

"Ah, not up to sharing your thoughts? Perhaps you have something to hide?" Aro raised one eyebrow.

"Just setting my privacy limits. The others are back at the house. I came alone."

"And you're not scared?" Aro asked. Marcus looked incredibly bored, but stared at me. So did Caius.

"No." But the truth was that I was very, very scared.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo cliffy!!!!! Again, so sorry this took so long and thank you every one for reviewing and doing my poll. Right now Jake is winning. By A LOT. In fact, I voted for Nahuel just because I felt so bad for him. But it's good to hear what you guys want in the story! I'll defiantly let the poll influence the outcome.**


	10. Airplane Ride

**Disclaimer: *Cry* I do not own Twilight!!!!!!! *Cry***

**A/N: Hello everyone!!!!! So sorry about not updating…. But I kind of forgot. Busy weekend, things just slip through the cracks. But it's here now!!! **

* * *

I stared at the Volturi, and they stared back for a long time. It was odd, but I didn't feel like I was being analyzed under their gaze. I definitely was though. Then Aro's eyes lit up.

"Sweet little Renesmee, we have something to ask you," he started. His tone was that of some stranger trying to lure some five year old with candy. I didn't like it one bit. He continued, "We were wondering if you wanted to come to Italy with us. You don't have to stay, but you seem so lonely. You look like you want to run away from a problem. It will be perfect." I had to say, the offer was tempting. But no, no, no, no. I can't leave the Cullens. But then again, Nahuel would never be able to get near me with the Volturi guard by my side. Forever with Cullens, forever with Nahuel, or forever with the Volturi. It was a tough choice. I really loved the Cullens. I weighed each option in my mind again and again.

As I was deciding, Aro stepped up and gently placed his hand on my sparkling arm. I looked, not comprehending what he was doing. Then I saw my thoughts flash in front of me. Nahuel, the Cullens, would it would be like in beautiful Volterra. I think that was my choice. Volterra. I dwindled on the thought of it. It would be an escape. I could start over. It would all be good. Slowly, my mind was going black. I realized that Alec was behind a tree. Mom wasn't here to protect me this time. I felt myself falling to the ground, Aro's hand still on my arm. Then I didn't feel anything at all.

* * *

I awoke in an airplane. More like a private jet. The seats were tan leather, the floor had white carpet, and the walls were cream colored. The overhead compartments were made of honey wood. I wondered where I was going to. Then, I remembered. I looked around frantically. I was the only one here. Where was I going? Italy? Or somewhere else? I got up quickly, but I was pulled back. I looked down and found that somebody had buckled my seatbelt. Quickly unfastening it with shaking hands, I rushed off to see the Captain.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where we are headed?" I asked the back of the captain's head. He turned around. It was Aro.

"Ah, so nice to see that you are awake now, Renesmee. We are heading to Volterra, where you will be living."

"I never agreed to that. Take me home."

"No," Aro said firmly. He turned around. I guess that was the end of the conversation.

I went back to my soft leather seat. It was so comfy. Maybe I'll take another nap. Nothing else to do on this plane anyway.

* * *

I was awoken by the landing. It was raining outside, so the landing was rough. Aro appeared at my side. He held out his arm for me to hold on to, but I refused. I gathered my belongings and marched defiantly in front of him to the door. I stepped down the stairs gracefully. Well, mostly. I slipped on the second to last step. My mother always told me how clumsy she was when she was human, and I guess I inherited that. But Jake was always there to protect me. He caught me when I fell. But he's not coming back. He won't miss me. I landed on my butt after sliding down the last step. My suitcase, which Aro or one of his minions evidently packed for me, landed on me. It was heavy. I pushed it off and stood up. Marcus, who usually looks bored, cracked a smile. Aro shook his head and laughed.

"I see you have inherited your mother's traits. We will do our best to keep you alive," he said with a smile. He took me by the arm, which I accepted this time. He led me to an undescript black stretch limo. The driver only spoke Italian. Caius said some directions. He sat in the front passenger seat. On the seat next to me was Alec. There was a seat that lined a wall, which is where Aro sat. Marcus, looking bored again, sat to his right.

"Renesmee, we can't risk having you see the way to your new home. This is really just precautionary. Alec?" Aro nodded towards Alec, and Alec nodded back. Before I knew what was happening, my mind went black again. The last thing I remember is the smell of cigarette smoke coming from the driver.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it!!!! I know, I know, MAJOR plot twist. Anyway, I ask you guys to pllleeeaaase review. I'm trying to make it to 100. And also, vote on the poll if you haven't already!!!!! TTYL!**


	11. Volterra

**Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of disclaimers. You all know I don't own Twilight, right?**

**A/N: I'm back! Busy weekend, not a lot of time to update. But here is the chapter!**

* * *

_Yawn._I sat up. I was in a large, comfy bed. It looked like an antique. The legs had intricately carved patterns and there was an overhead canopy. I looked down. Somebody, probably a maid, dressed me in a silk nightgown. It was cream colored, and made my pale skin look even paler. It stretched down just over my knees. I rolled out of bed. The room was considerably cooler when I wasn't under the many covers. I went over to my suitcase to see what was packed in it. Aro packed 5 pairs of jeans, 8 t-shirts, 4 sweaters, 2 sweatshirts, and a sweat jacket. Not to mention underwear. I shuddered at the thought of Aro or Marcus or any other person going through my underwear drawer. I took my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my curly hair. I put on a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and a blue sweatshirt. A pang went through me as I realized that it was Jake's sweatshirt. He gave it to me when we were watching the sunset in the meadow. Since I was half-human, I got a little cold. Jake leaned closer, and gave me his sweatshirt. He was fine, after all, he's a werewolf. I shrugged off the memory. I should be more worried about things that are happening to me than what Jake is up to. He can take care of himself. I don't know if I can take care of myself. I decided to go downstairs and face the music.

* * *

When I went to my door, it was locked from the outside. Great. I'm stuck in this room until someone comes and gets me out. My cell phone was left back at the cottage, right on my night stand. I desperately searched through my bag to find something to do. A book fell out of the front pocket and hit the ground. It was _Wuthering Heights._ I picked it up and started reading.

I finished the book within 2 hours. No one had come to my door to free me. I guess I had to resort to my last option. I walked over the door, and took a deep breath. I pummeled the door with my fists, screaming for somebody to let me out. Finally, the door opened, and there was a young maid staring at me.

"You're up," she said.

"No duh," I said back. I was not in a good mood.

"Follow me. Aro wants to talk with you." We walked down many flights of stairs, and took a service elevator to the basement. We passed a group of terrified tourists. I felt bad for them. Eaten by vampires, what a terrible fate. Finally, we reached a large study. Aro was sitting at a wooden desk. He looked up at our entrance.

"Good morning, Renesmee. I trust you are well?" He gestured to the maid and she scurried off.

"As good as I can be. And yourself?" I might as well stay on his good side.

"Oh, I'm very well thank you. I would like to talk to you about your stay her in Volterra. We have some rules. They apply to mostly every one, some of the rules even apply to myself," he handed me a piece of parchment with a list of rules handwritten.

**1. No contact with the outside**

I read this out loud.

"That means no email, cell phone, or any other of those cursed gadgets." Aro spelled out. I read the rest of the rules. They were pretty obvious.

**2****. No leaving the castle without permission.**

**3. Mealtimes are regulated by the kitchen staff. You will eat at mealtimes or not at all.**

**4. Do not talk to the staff unless absolutely necessary. **

**5. Only visitors approved by the Volturi guard are allowed.**

**6. Do not wander around the castle. Only leave your room when you have an escort. **

**7. Do not bother other guests.**

The rest of the rules were pretty much like that. I nodded at Aro, and my personal maid appeared from the shadows and took me back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's incredibly short, but I just felt like that was a good place to end it. Review! As of now, I have 63 reviews. Help me get to 100!!!!!!! Updates soon.**


	12. Jacob!

**Disclaimer: No!!! I don't own Twilight!!!! **

**A/N: Here is the much-awaited chapter!!!**

* * *

The maid left me at my room. Outside were two guards. But I must have been a special guest, because I had two very special guards. Jane and Alec. Alec was to make sure that if I started to open the door, he would knock me out. Jane was there to make sure that if I got past Alec, I wouldn't be able to go into the castle. I had to find a way to escape.

It was midnight. I didn't really sleep much anymore, so I was staring out the window. It was a full moon. A sound wafted in to my room/ I could have sworn it was a wolf howling, but it stopped before I could listen closer. It sounded so sad, though. It was probably a trick of my mind. I missed Jake. If only he were here, things would be so much better. I stared out the window for another hour or so. Then, I got up and inspected my room for ways of escape. An old building like this has to have some secret passageways, right? I lightly tapped against the walls, listening for hollow spots. I carefully removed paintings, seeing if there was a door hidden behind. I even searched the adjoining bathroom. Nothing. I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, or rather, the canopy. Then I realized. There had to be an attic, right? I jumped off my bed, and stood at an angle so that I could see over the canopy. Sure enough, there was a small square above it. It looked like I could fit through it. However, I would have to wait for the perfect time to execute my plan. I would have to wait at least a day so that Aro doesn't get suspicious. I need to prove to him that I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

At 8:30 AM, Jane came into my room and told me it was breakfast time. Alec silently followed behind me as Jane led me to the dining room. I sat down and a bowl of red liquid was placed in front of me.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. We have prepared mountain lion blood for you. We know that you and your family are, er, 'vegetarians,'" Aro said politely. I nodded and took my soup spoon. Mountain lion was Dad's favorite. I missed Dad and the other Cullens. And Jake. I took a sip of the blood. Call me crazy, but I prefer to catch my meals.

When we were done, Jane and Alec brought me back to my room. When they closed my door, there was an audible _click,_ as if they locked the door. Which they probably did.

The rest of the day went like that. That night I found myself staring out the window again. I decided that tonight I would escape. It was a little early, but I had to leave. The wolf howling outside made my mind up. The wolf sounded closer tonight…

* * *

I woke up. Crap! Alec must have knocked me out. Aro warned me that he might do that randomly, and I guess this was one of those random times. Jane came in and brought me to breakfast. As we walked down to the kitchen, I could have sworn I heard footsteps above us. But the only thing above us was the attic. When we got to the kitchen, Aro made some small talk with me, and then Jane and Alec escorted me back to my room. It was the same exact thing as yesterday.

It was 12 AM, and I was sitting on top of my canopy. I was trying to make myself light, and the strong fabric was holding pretty well. I put a small knapsack over my back. It had everything I needed for when I escape. I carefully pushed on the square that was the door. It lifted right up. I slid it over to where I couldn't see it. I grabbed the flashlight I had next to me and put it in my pocket. I climbed up through the hole. I just barely fit through. When I got up, I turned on my flashlight and put it next to me. I took the ceiling tile and placed it back over. I didn't plan on returning. I got on my hands and knees. Though I was small, I still couldn't stand up straight in the attic. I could crouch, but crawling would be more comfortable. I crawled for about 12 feet, and then I heard a sound. To my right, there where boxes of old antiques. Something shifted behind it. I saw the point of a shoe sticking out from behind a box. Someone, or something, was hiding behind there, and it was probably an enemy.

"I'm warning you," I whispered, "People will know if I die." I heard a gasp from the person. The boxes moved, and one almost toppled over. A figure shuffled out. He was obviously having trouble moving, and for good reason. He was HUGE. He looked up at me.

"Nessie?" He said in his deep voice. It couldn't be. But it was.

"Jake?" I couldn't believe it. But why was he here? I put my hand to his cheek to ask him.

"I couldn't bear being away from you. I went back to the Cullens, but they said that the Volturi kidnapped you. I took the first plane to Italy. I couldn't find you for days. I just got into the attic yesterday." That would explain the noises I heard.

"So, you forgive me?" I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, but I needed to know. I needed to tell him that it was all a mistake. Nahuel kissed me, not the other way around. A dark shadow crossed his face.

"I trust you, Nessie," was all he said. Then he kissed me. When we finally pulled away from each other, I asked which way was out.

"Well-"he was interrupted by a lot of shouting below us. They found that I was gone. I used my super vampire hearing to listen to Aro.

"Jane! If she's still in the castle, she might be affected by your gift," uh-oh. I looked at Jake.

"Jane's going to torture me! Quick! We need to get out!" we were crawling as fast as possible. Jacob was safe as long as no one knew about him. Then I felt it. Pain. More pain than ever before. I collapsed in the floor and writhed in pain. I had to keep my screams to myself so that they wouldn't know I was in the attic. Finally, it subsided. My shirt was stuck to me with sweat. Jacob looked at me worriedly. Then Jane crawled in. She was so silent.

"Renesmee, Guest, come with me to Aro's study."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the end of my fanfic is near. But I'm holding out as long as I can. I'm thinking at least 3 more chapters. Please review and tell me what you want to happen!!!! **


	13. To the dungeon!

**Disclaimer: NO!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating!!! I'm having major writer's block.**

* * *

We followed Jane to Aro's study. It was exactly the same as when I had visited it last. Aro was still at this study, with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. Merely a prop, I presumed. Vampires, even those as old as he, had perfect eyesight. He looked up at us as we entered. Jacob silently reached for my hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, but didn't let go. We marched silently to what might have been our deaths. The walk from the door to the chairs in front of Aro's desk never seemed to take as long as it did now. None the less, I held my head up high. I was proud of myself for trying to escape. Aro, however, was not. He spoke when Jake and I sat down in the comfortable antique chairs.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk,"_ he made that annoying clicking sound with his tongue. "I must say Renesmee; I had more trust in you. I really thought you were turning over a new leaf. We would have loved to have you on board. You would have made a lovely addition to the Volturi. But trying to _escape,_ well, that just won't do! We need to straighten you out. But before we do, I would like to say hello to our new guest!" he turned to Jacob, who scowled at him. "Well, you don't seem happy here either. But, what can we do. I expect you to be gone from our property by sundown." With that Aro turned back to me. "Renesmee, I'm really not sure what I should do about you. Pretty much all of our rooms have secret passageways and hidden doors. I suppose… well, I really would have to hate to do this, but… you're new room is in the dungeon." Figures.

I was escorted to the dungeon right after the meeting. Jacob was escorted off of the property. However, he promised me that he would place a call to the Cullens as soon as he could, so that they could talk with the Volturi and get me out of here.

The dungeon wasn't too awful. Sure, it was dark, wet, and smelly. But I had my own bed. I got three bowls of mountain lion blood a day. I guess it could be worse.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really, really short. But it's just kind of something to keep you guys, because I feel bad about not updating for three weeks. I promise, the next chapter will be really long. Sorry. **


	14. Rescued

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I've been REALLY busy and just haven't had time to write. So here is the next chapter:**

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the cot in my dungeon room, bored as hell. I looked at my surroundings. My suitcase was to the left on me, _Wuthering Heights_ on the floor besides it. If only Jacob and I hadn't been caught by Jane, then we'd be home free right now. I could be back with Mom and Dad and Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice… I stopped. No use dwelling on the past.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp rap on the window in the top corner of the dungeon, just high enough to be above ground. My heart soared. Who else could have been but Jacob? Surely he found a way back onto the property, and is here to rescue me. When I looked up, I saw…

Nahuel. Nahuel had come to rescue me.

"Hello again," he grinned. As I watched, he tore the three metal bars off of the window, removed the glass pane, and reached a hand towards me. I stepped back, calculating the distance between me and the high-up window. I ran and jumped through the window, not needing Nahuel's hand. I know that I probably shouldn't have gone with him, since he was the one who started this and all, but I couldn't help myself. I supposed it's better to be rescued by someone you hate then by no one at all, right?

"Hello," I said, making sure that my voice was anything but kind.

"I was hoping you could tell me what you were thinking when you came here?" he asked. Nahuel sounded more than peeved, and I guess I didn't blame him.

"Getting away from you!" I spat. He looked at me with confusion. "YOU are the reason I came here Nahuel! To get away from YOU! You were destroying my life with Jacob, but my parents thought you were perfect and never believed me! If you hadn't come, then none of this would have happened! Now do you see why I came here?" I completely blew up at him.

"I-I had no idea," he looked like he truly meant it. "I'm sincerely sorry, Renesmee. I hope that you know that I had no intention of making your life miserable; I guess… things just turned out that way. Please do forgive me."

I nodded my head, and turned away. I started walking towards the gate, and he followed.

"I have two plane tickets for us to go back to Washington, and I assure you that you're parents will be glad to have you home. I have a car waiting around the corner to take us to the airport." I nodded, taking in the plan. I just couldn't believe that after what I'd just been through, it was this easy to escape. I was wrong.

We got to the gate, but there was a guard stationed there. Nahuel put his arm around me. Normally I would have hurt him for even suggesting the gesture, but I immediately realized it was to hide my face from the guard. I put up the hood on my coat to help hide my face even more.

"Good evening," the guard said. "Wait a minute…" he said. But before he could recognize me we were out and in the car. Well, limo. Because _that_ surely won't attract attention!

We sped down the highway. I watched cars go by as the sun set. It was a beautiful view, and I was sorry that I couldn't get any sightseeing in during this whole adventure.

We turned into the bustling airport.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The next chapter is definitely last, and I PROMISE it will DEFINITELY come soon. Maybe this weekend, next weekend… definitely not as long as last time. I hope. Anyway, please review :) I want to get to 100 reviews before I finish my story!**


	15. The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Own twilight I do not.**

**A/N: Yes I know you are all very mad because I haven't updated in almost two months. This is the very last chapter, and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"This is your pilot, ladies and gentlemen. We are about to land, so fasten your seatbelts!" I did as I was told, and so did Nahuel. I could hear the _click_ of seatbelts all over the small airplane. I looked outside at the runway. I wondered how my parents would greet me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine different scenarios. In one, Mom and Dad and all of the Cullens would run up to hug me and shower me with "we missed you!"'s and "we're so glad you're back!"'s. In another, they are all waiting by the car with stern looks on their faces. No one would say anything. I stopped thinking about that scene because it was too depressing.

I felt the bump of the airplane hitting the runway. Nahuel got my bags from the overhead compartment, and we walked to the terminal and out the airport door. That's where the Cullens were standing, waiting for me. I stood, paralyzed in fear and wondering how they were going to treat me for running away with the Volturi. Technically I was kidnapped, but they probably didn't know the difference.

Mom stepped forward and hugged me.

"I missed you," she said to me. Then, Auntie Alice gave me a huge hug. It's surprising how much strength she has. One by one each of the Cullens embraced me. Last of all was Dad.

"Renesmee. I do not believe you ran off with the Volturi, and neither does anyone else. We all know they kidnapped you, and we're just happy to have you back," he said. He must have heard my thoughts earlier. He wrapped his arm around me and led me to his silver Volvo. He got in the driver's side, Mom got in the passenger's, and I slid into the back. Uncle Emmet, Nahuel, and Uncle Jasper got into Emmet's jeep, while Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose all climbed in to Carlisle's car. We drove home in silence. Not the awkward kind, though. More like the enjoying-each-other's-company silence.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway. I got out and took my bags from the trunk. I wheeled my suitcase to the cottage door, and found it unlocked. That was odd. But good, since I didn't have my key anyway. I walked into my room and found someone sitting on my bed, looking in the direction of the window. He looked up when I let my suitcase fall to the floor. I walked over to him, and he swept me up in a giant bear hug, and then kissed me.

"Jake, I missed you so much!" I told him when we were done. He just smiled.

"Come on," he said finally, "I have something special planned for your return." I followed him out of the cottage and to the big house. We walked in through the door and to the dining room. This wasn't the dining room that I was used to, however. Instead of a giant table that could fit all of the Cullens, there was a small table for two. On it was a lit candle and two covered plates.

"Oh Jake!" I exclaimed. It was wonderful. We sat down and he uncovered our plates. For him, two giant well cooked steaks. For me, one giant, very rare steak. We dug in. It was absolutely delicious. We talked through the meal about little things that none of us would remember after we finished. When I was full, I put my fork down.

"There's one more thing," Jake said. I noticed he looked a little nervous. He got out of his chair and walked over to where I was sitting. He pulled something out of his back pocket. Something small, black, and velvet. Oh my.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he started, getting down on one knee. "The first time I saw you, I knew that I would love you forever, no matter what. Will you marry me?" he opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring. The band was white gold, with diamonds on either side of a large diamond in the middle. I loved it.

"Yes!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't be happier. Then my parents came in, with huge smiles on their faces. Obviously, Dad was reading our minds and knew when Jake proposed. Then, the scariest thing of all entered the room. Auntie Alice, the wedding planner.

* * *

I stood in my room in the cottage, looking myself over. Aunt Alice picked out my dress, and it was beautiful. The bodice was white with little rhinestones scattered about it. The skirt was very large and full, but it looked great. It trailed around me. Aunt Rose did my hair up so that my curls were neatly placed in a sort of bun-ponytail on my head. Aunt Alice came with mom and placed two silver hair combs inlaid with sapphires.

"They were my grandmother's," mom said. "Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee gave them to me for my wedding." I smiled at mom and looked at myself in the mirror. The blue looked beautiful with my red hair. Aunt Alice put a veil over my head and ushered me out the door. Dad held out his arm for me, and the lifted me up. He was carrying me like Jake did.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered. He took off to the meadow, where the ceremony was set up. He set me down when we were close enough that I could walk without ruining my dress, and we walked down the aisle. I looked up at Jake, smiling and handsome in his tailored tux. The ceremony flew by, and before I knew it we were kissing.

"I love you," I told Jake as we walked back down the aisle and to the house, where the reception was being held.

"I love you too," he said, and he kissed me.

**_THE END._**

* * *

**A/N: I really like this chapter. You're all probably wondering about those results for the poll I put up. 19 people wanted Nessie to be with Jake, and two wanted her to be with Nahuel. **

**Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
